Fidelis Returns
by Minight51
Summary: A sequel to His Butler, My Love. What happens after Claude has made it to where Ciel and Sebastian can never finish the contract. (title will make sense in later chapters.) Sebastian x demon Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello my fans been a while hasn't is. I would like to warn peoples that this is a SEQUEL. If you have not read the first part I ask you go and do that now. And no matter how mush I wish it was true I own vary little in this. I own the story line and some OC's that will be in later chapters. everything else belongs to the owner of this wonderful anime and manga. This is BOYxBOY don't like don't read.**

 **I think that covers everything. Oh wait, this story will not have a set day in which I will be updating it. Summer is vary hectic for me so I will post when I can.**

 _The end of His Butler, My Love..._

 _When Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel, the young demon just cuddled into his mate. He felt fingers run through his hair and started to make a purring sound._

 _Sebastian chuckled. "What a fitting reaction, considering what you are."_

 _Ciel just looked at his mate. "Are you calling me a cat?"_

 _"_ _Yes I am. And what a beautiful cat you make."_

 _"_ _I am not a cat Sebastian. last time I checked I was a demon."_

 _Sebastian just chuckled again. "My dear Ciel, I can tell you right now that you are both. Just take a look behind you."_

 _Ciel turned to look at a mirror hanging on the wall. He gasped at what was staring back at him. His ears had moved to the top of his head and turned into cat ears that matched his hair. And sprouting from his lower back was a tail! It was long and the same color as his hair. The fur was not quite fluffy but it did not lay flat either. Ciel turned to look at Sebastian._

 _"_ _I'm sure you could not be happier." Ciel scooted back over and buried his face in Sebastian's chest. he then felt strong arms wrap around him._

 _"_ _I have to admit I do not mind this form, though it was the last thing I thought you would be."_

 _"_ _Then I guess you will want me in this form as often as possible?"_

 _"_ _Why of course, but as you get more control you get to choose when you enter your true form. As I'm sure you can guess, it is much too easy to change while doing this kind of activity."_

 _Ciel chuckled, "Yes I did." Ciel then yawned and curled up into Sebastian._

 _"_ _Get some sleep love. We have the rest of time to talk."_

 _The last thing that Ciel heard before falling into a deep sleep where in his opinion the world's most beautiful words. "I love you my mate."_

It had been almost a year since Claud had solved Ciel's problem. In that time, the earl had learned the truth of his parent's deaths. He was surprised and sadden to learn that it had been the queen who had been behind it all. Technically the contract had been fulfilled. But even though it had Sebastian even if he had wanted to could not take Ciel's soul. The young demon sat in his office looking over the paper work in front of him. He normally just read enough to tell what it was about but this was different. In the last month, more people seemed to notice something strange. The young Earl did not seem to age. Some just put it off as him being a late bloomer but the longer he stayed the more dangerous staying became. He looked over his will. He knew that he would have to 'die' sooner or later but he had been putting it off for now. As Ciel read over the document a smirk played over his lips.

"You may come in Sebastian. I don't know why you try and sneak around when you know I can sense you of all people." Ciel would never admit it but he had become softer when it came to Sebastian. He found the older demon making him blush every chance he got. But the earl only minded when they were in public.

The door opened and a tall figure walked in.

"I try to keep you on your toes. You never know what might attack. You are not the innocent mortal you were a year ago."

Ciel snorted, "Sebastien, I was anything but innocent. I had no mercy towards any of our targets. And it only became worse after the spider turned me. Don't tell me you forgot about that mansion full of kids I had you burn down."

A smirk grew over the raven demon's face. "No, I could never forget that. So, do you know when we will end this? I don't want your family name to be tarnished because you are now a fallen being." As he talked he walked over to his mate. He slipped his arms around the small boy, pulled him out of the chair then sat in the chair with Ciel in his lap.

Ciel laid his head on his mate's shoulder. "Almost, I'm trying to figure out what to give Soma. Lord Midford will run the company till Lizzy turns 18. Then it will go to her along with the manor. Finny, Bard, May-Rin and Tanaka can stay at the manor till Lizzy says otherwise. I can give Soma the town house. And the money stays with the company so I don't have to divvy that up. Now the only thing that we need to figure out is how we are to die. We need to do it in a way that doesn't need a body to prove death."

"I think I know a way. We could simply drive into the woods on our way to a town. On the way, a tier could brake making use stop. What people will find is torn clothes, wolf paw prints and blood. They will assume we were attacked while fixing the carriage. We would not need bodies and it would leave nothing to speculation."

"You do realize that those who know about you will not believe that foe a moment. They will come looking for use. I know Tanaka would want to know what is going on and I know we could trust him."

"I agree with telling him our plan but no one else. They don't really care about you. And the old butler does." Ciel nodded and looked back at the papers.

"We need to do this soon. I don't think we can say I'm just a late bloomer for much longer." Ciel leaned forward to finish the papers. When he was done, he put them in a big envelope and sealed it with the Phantomhive seal. "I think we can end this the day after next. I wish for you to invite Lizzy over tomorrow. I don't want to just leave things. I'll tell her goodbye but she won't know it's for the last time."

Sebastian hugged his young mate tighter. "I'm glad you two stayed friends. I know it would have hurt you if she did not approve."

"It would have but she has grown up a lot in the last year. I think she will make someone a fine wife one day." Ciel sighed and slid off Sebastian's lap. "Well I guess we should go talk to Tanaka."

~the next day~

Ciel sat in the garden waiting for Lizzy. as he waited he thought about his talk with Tanaka. The ex-butler had been very understanding. He had guessed that the two would pull something to this effect. The only thing he asked was that they would come back in secret to see the old man. Ciel and Sebastian had agreed.

Ciel looked up in time to see Lady Elizabeth walk towards the table. Ciel smiled and stood.

"Hello Lizzy, I'm glad you excepted my invitation." Ciel extended his arms to hug his cousin.

"I was glad too. I haven't seen you in a while." Ciel let her go and helped her sit then walked over and took his chair. "Though truth be told Ciel. I was about to ask if I could come over. I have some news that I think you might like. The youngest son of Lord Goetzke has asked my father if he may court me. My father said if I would like to then we may."

"Lizzy that is grate. I have met Benjamin many times. I think you will be very happy with him."

"My lord and lady," the two looked to see Sebastian with a tea cart. "Your tea is here. I have made a pot of Earl Gray with a hint of jasmine in it. To accompany it is a cheese cake with a mixed berry topping."

As he started to serve the two Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Sebastian, how many times must I tell you that you don't need to be formal when it's just the three of use. I know you have cute bet names for each other and I don't care if you use them. But at lease call me Lizzy. drop the title please."

Sebastian smirked, "Of course Lizzy. though I doubt your cousin would like it if I said any of the things I call him other than his name."

"Sebastian, don't you dare. If she doesn't want formalities then call me by my given name. nothing else."

A smirk still played across Sebastian's face. "If that is your wish _Ciel."_

Lizzy giggled at the two. "You two are perfect for each other you know. I think you two meeting is the only good thing that came after your parents died Ciel. I strongly believe you two would never had met if not for the tragedy."

Ciel smile saddened a little. "I'm sure your right Lizzy."

The three talked for a few hours before Lizzy had to go home. Ciel watched her carriage kick up dust as it raced down the drive. A single tear rolled down his face.

"I know you will miss her Ciel." The earl leaned into his love as strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. "But this is for the best. Everyone you care about could be in danger if they found out about you."

"I know Sebastian. but that doesn't change the fact that it is hard to say goodbye, ahh." Ciel was surprised as Sebastian picked him up bridle style and started to walk back into the house.

"I think it's time to get you to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Sebastian carried the young demon to his bed room.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading I will post the next chapter ASAP. Till then please favorite and comment. I love constructive criticism but do not appreciate roasting. If you saying things just to be mean then I don't want to hear it.**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey readers, I'm back. Like I said summer is hectic for me. I was with out my computer for over a week or I would have posted sooner. Oh I need your opinion. my friends say I'm the Queen of cliff hangers. I would like for you to agree or disagree. Oh yeah I need to say I don't own any of the fallowing except the plot and my OC. Black Butler is and will never be mine no mater how many stars I wish on.**

When the demon pair entered the room, Sebastian set Ciel down and locked the door. When he turned back around to a beautiful sight. Ciel had removed his shirt and was trying to remove his pants. He had decided to enter his demon form so his ears and tail where in full view. The demon smirked as he started to undress himself. Just as he pulled off his shirt he watched Ciel turn towards him.

Ciel finally got his pants off so he turned to look at Sebastian. When Ciel saw his mate watching him he smirked, turned and walked to the bed. He made his hips and tail sway as he walked. As he sat on the bed he chuckled at the low growl that Sebastian made.

"Ciel, what do you think you are doing?"

Ciel turned his head to look at his mate. "Sebastian this is called sitting. Now if you're talking about what I was doing before. It's called getting my mate in the mood. This is the last night here. So why not leave a lasting impression on the bed?"

Sebastian smirked and walked to the other side of the bed. "If that's how you wish to spend your last night here then who am I to deny the wish of my _master?"_ Sebastian crawled across the bed till he was right over Ciel.

Ciel felt his whole body tense. He loved it when Sebastian said his title like that. He may be the master in the contract but Sebastian was the Seme in the relationship. And the young demon would not have it any other way.

Sebastian lowered his head and attacked his mate's neck. he sucked and nipped at the boy's pulse point making small mules of pleasure erupted from him. The demon only stopped when a deep red mark was left on younger one's skin. He trailed his lips down Ciel's neck to his chest. He felt the boy's chest to push against him as he took a nipple into his mouth.

"Sebastian."

The name just fell out of the youngster's mouth. He had closed his eyes as he entangled his fingers in the raven black hair of the demon over him. His body never seemed to listen to him when they made love. Sebastian could make it do anything he wanted and all Ciel did was enjoy the sensations corseting through his body. Then young demon felt hot lips make their way down his body to his navel. A warm tongue dipped in making him moan. He didn't know how his mate made him feel this way but he loved it.

Sebastian sat up and quickly slicked up his fingers before leaning down and capturing Ciel's lips in a breathtaking kiss. While the young one was distracted the older one slipped a finger in. A few moments later he felt that Ciel was pushing against the finger so he pushed a second one in and then a third. Soon the boy under him moaning and arching his back.

Ciel groaned when the fingers left him. But he never got a warning. Before he even knew what was happening he was suddenly fill by Sebastian. His hands went from the raven black hair to around the raven demon's neck. His legs wrapped themselves around Sebastian's waist as he was pounded into. Nothing but moans and screams came from Ciel's mouth but the other one seemed to get the message. Ciel lost it when the pace quickened his claws dug into Sebastian's back making the older one grunt.

Sebastian could feel himself about to reach his end. He let his demon form come forth and let his tail wrap its self around Ciel's member. He watched as Ciel's eyes changed. His left one went from blue to bright red. His right one went from the contract purple to a deep maroon. As Sebastian's pace got faster so did the strokes on his mate's member.

Ciel screamed Sebastian's name as he came over their chests. He ears were filled with the sound of his name as he felt the warmth of his mate's release inside of him.

The two just laid there in each other's arms. Their tails had intertwined to keep them as close as possible.

"I love you Sebastian."

"I love you too, my Ciel" Sebastian flipped them so Ciel was straddling his waist. "But I don't think we are quite done yet."

Sounds of pure pleasure could be heard from the room late into the night.

~the next Afternoon~

Sebastian had packed everything they would need and put it on the carriage. He stood by it as the Earl said what only he, Sebastian and Tanaka knew were the last goodbyes.

"I'm trusting you all to keep the manor standing. It has already burned to the ground once I don't wish for it to happen again."

"Yes, young Lord." Finny, May-Rin and Bard all saluted. Tanaka stood a little off to the side trying to keep a stray tear from falling.

Ciel turned and walked to the carriage and let Sebastian help him in. As the carriage rolled along he thought about who and what had happened to get him to this point. His life before his capture. The night his parents died. The night he made the contract with Sebastian. The year before he realized his love for the demon. The small time between his confection ant Claude turning him. And then finally all the crap that happened in the last year. The one human that he thought wouldn't betray him ended up being the one who killed his parents. He had a mental break down after meeting a psycho who recreated the place in which he had been held captive and tortured. Both times the only reason he had kept what sanity he had left was now driving the carriage.

Ciel was brought out of his thoughts by the carriage lurching forward. He knew what was going on. Sebastian was braking the carriage so it would seem like an accident. Ciel took out his knife and cut his wrist deep. He flung the blood around the cabin so it would look convincing. When the carriage flung on its side Ciel jumped out and landed just a few feet away from its final resting place. He quickly went to work making it look like wolves had dragged their bodies away so nothing could be left. Next thing he knew arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned against the warmth and sighed.

"So, it's done. You and I are dead. So now where do we go?"

Sebastian sighed. "I know you most likely never want to go there again. But in order to go to my home we must go back to the island. That's where the portal to the demon realm is."

Ciel sighed and nodded. "You're right, I didn't want to go back there but if it's the only way then so be it. It just means that we can be together." Ciel smiled, turned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

The older demon picked up him mate and took off. He ran till he came to the harbor. There he jumped and started running across the water. As the island got closer he felt the arms around his neck tighten. When he reached the island, his pace slowed a little. In the middle of the island was a meadow filled with white and blue roses. Sebastian walked through with Ciel bridle style in his arms. Then they came to a cliff that looking down seemed to have no bottom. Sebastian looked down at Ciel who nodded.

"I'm ready, I will stay with you till the end of time."

Sebastian smirked and kissed Ciel before jumping. They fell for what seemed like only seconds for Ciel. When he opened his eyes next he was looking at a huge manor. It was painted black and crimson. Ciel was in ah as Sebastian carried in through the door. The inside was even more lavish than the Phantomhive manor. Decorations from what looked like every area hung on the walls.

"Do you like my home?"

Ciel looked at his mate and smirked. "You know you could have told me you had more money than me. I might have admitted my feelings sooner."

Sebastian smiled and set Ciel on the ground. "I'm glad you like it now would you li…"

Just then the door swung open and before either knew it a figure ran forward and pinned Sebastian to the wall.

"Your finally home Fidelis*. Now we can be mated!" The brown-haired demon pressed her lips into Sebastian's.

*Fidelis=Faithful in Latin

 **Author's Note: So, what did you think. Comment if you agree with my friends or not. Well see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Kannichiwa my readers. I'm sad to say that I do not own Black Butler. The only thing I own here is the plot and my OC. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

It took Ciel a total of four milliseconds to shake off his shock, change into his demon form and throw the woman off Sebastian. He then crouched in front of his mate. Determined not to let the demoness touch him again.

The woman stood and faced them. Pure anger shown on her face. Ciel was now getting his first good look at her. She had shoulder length brown hair and forest green eyes. Her skin was slightly tan. She wore a skirt that barely came half-way down her thigh. Her shirt stopped right before her stomach leaving her midriffed showing. She started to walk forwarded. As she did she transformed into her demon form. Turns out the lady was a cat demon too. It was much like Ciel's but her tail was thin and had no puff to it. Both her ears and tail matched the brown of her hair.

"What do you think you are doing? I have a right to him as I am his fiancé!"

Ciel hissed, "I don't know where you got that idea but you will not touch _MY_ mate!" Ciel took off his eye patch to reveal the mating symbol on his eye. "I will not let anyone touch what is mine!" Ciel felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sebastian crouching behind him. "Do you know why she thinks she is your fiancé?"

"Fidelis, why does he say you are his mate?! I am promised to you and have been for years!"

Sebastian sighed and picked Ciel off the ground and stood. He looked at the girl and smirked at her fuming expression. He then looked down at Ciel and answered his question. "It is because before I left this world to find a contract I was told that when I returned, I had no choice but to mate a cat demon. And until I found out that you were one, she was the only known cat demon in existence. A cat demon is rare and considered to be the most beautiful of the demon race. I never agreed with that till I met you Ciel."

"Answer my question Fidelis! Why is he calling you his mate!?"

"Because Suraimu*…." Sebastian smirked and kissed Ciel. "He is my mate. I've been mated to him for over a year now." Sebastian took off his glove and showed that the symbol on his hand matched Ciel's.

The demoness named Suraimu looked dumbfounded. "How could you have mated? You have been contracted to a human till now."

Ciel smirked, "Actually he has not been contracted to a human in over a year. Though even so we mated before that happened."

"You lie, its demon law that you have to come back here after you complete a contract."

It was now Sebastian's turn to smirk. "But you see I have not eaten the soul of the one I'm contracted to. In fact, I will never be able to take on another contract. You see, the one I'm contracted too is sitting in my arms right now."

Suraimu's jaw dropped. "How, he is a demon. We are not able to take on a demon master!"

Sebastian sighed. "I would not like to repeat the story. Now if you would run off and be the good tattle tale that you are and tell my father. I'm sure he will call me and Ciel when he hears whatever lie you tell him."

Suraimu turned and ran out the front door. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and smirked. "Why would she tell your dad? I'm sure you are more than old enough to live on your own."

"Are you calling me old?" Sebastian rubbed his nose against Ciel's making the young one giggle. "It wouldn't matter if he was my dad or not. If I get called by him I must go. Because my father happens to be the king of the demons."

Ciel's jaw dropped. He knew Sebastian was powerful but now he knew not just in strength but in status too. "Your telling me that I made the prince of the demon realm work as my butler. Don't you think your dad will kill me when he finds out?"

Sebastian chuckled, "No, he wouldn't kill you. For one he wouldn't even get the chance I would kill him first. Two he knows that when we take on a contract, we could do anything the master wants us too and three its forbidden to touch a mate of the royal family no matter who you are. So even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to. Laws and I stand in the way."

Ciel sighed in relief. "But if you are royalty then why would you stoop so low as to be my butler? I'm sure there were others that wanted something more appealing."

Sebastian ran the back of his fingers down the side of his mate's face. "It is true that the butler job was not the most glamorous. At first what set you above the rest was the pureness of your soul. To go through so much and be as pure as you, well it is almost impossible. The taste of it would have been as close to heavenly as we can get. Your beauty was what caught my eye next. Even before I found myself having feelings for you I had to admit that you were nothing but beautiful. By the time I found that I loved you we already had the contract so there was nothing to make me go to another person. You were everything I could ask for."

Ciel's cheeks slowly grow red as Sebastian continued to talk. By the end his face was as red as a demon's eye. Ciel hid his face in Sebastian's neck. "If you make me blush in front of anyone else I promise you will regret it."

Sebastian chuckled. "I promise that I will not intentionally make you blush if it is not just you and me." Sebastian started walking up the stairs.

"Last question for now. Why was that girl calling you Fidelis?"

Sebastian sighed. He knew this was going to come up sooner or later. "Ciel, Fidelis is my birth name. Every demon will call me this for that is the name they know me by. And before you ask no, I don't want you to call me by this name. I am your Sebastian and will be till the end."

Ciel smiled and leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his mate's lips.

Sebastian stopped in front of a set of doors. When he opened them, he chuckled at Ciel's again shocked face.

The bed room was about twice the size of Ciel's room. The bed sat in the middle and could fit eight people at least. There were three sets of doors. Sebastian set Ciel down so the young demon could look around. Behind one door was a lavish bathroom with a large claw foot tub. The second door was a big walk-in closet. The third door entered into a small library.

When Ceil came back into the main room Sebastian was sitting on the bed.

"I again ask why you never told me you lived in this. It makes the manor look like a commoner's home."

"Because it didn't matter at the beginning, then I forgot about it as time went on. I don't really know why it matters."

"It doesn't matter, I'm just having one surprise after another as the day goes on. Anything else I should know so if we go out I don't look like a cod fish?"

"Not that I can think of, when you meet my parents, which will be soon I assume. Just act like you did around the Queen. If you are respectful I'm sure it won't be any problem."

"And what exactly would I be wearing when I meet them? I really hope it's not like the monkey suits I had to wear for the late Queen."

Sebastian just chuckled and just shook his head. "What you have on now is fine but you will have to be in your demon form. Unless otherwise stated, you always are in your true from when in the presents of royalty."

Ciel smirked, "Oh really," Ciel started walking towards Sebastian. As he did, he entered his true form. When he came to Sebastian he sat in his lap and curled into a ball. "Is this better my prince?"

Sebastian smiled and started to run his fingers through the cat demon's hair. "Much better my master." Sebastian leaned down to kiss Ciel's head but before he could he heard a knock at the front door. He sighed and set Ciel on the bed. "I'll be right back." Sebastian stood and ran down the stairs and to the door. Just as he thought a royal messenger stood at the front door.

"My prince, the King has requested the presents of you and the young demon in your care. He wishes that you be in the throne room as soon as possible."

"Thank you, tell my father that we will be there soon. I will get ready then head there immediately."  
The demon bowed and walked away.

 **Suraimu** **(ser-i-e-moo) =slime in Japanese**

 **Authors Note: please review my work. No bashing or roasting. other than that I welcome whatever you have to say.**

 **R &R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

Sebastian sighed and turned to head back up to the bed room. To his surprise, Ciel was standing at the top of the stairs.

"I guess it is time then."

Sebastian smiled and nodded.

"It is time to meet the King and Queen of the demon world."

Ciel walked down the stairs and let Sebastian pick him up. As Sebastian took off Ciel leaned in held him close. Even though Ciel had his own demon speed it was not as fast as Sebastian's. Though he would never say it out loud, even if he became as fast as his mate. Ciel would still let him carry him everywhere. He liked the feeling of the strong arms around him. Outside the world seemed to have a red hew to it. The sky was almost purple and the sun looked like the inside of a blood orange. The boy held on as they ran past the outer gate of the mansion. They ran past what looked to be small towns and cities. It was weird how much this place looked like London. But the biggest shock was when they stopped in front of a huge palace. It looked just like the Queens. Every detail was an exact match to it. The young demon heard Sebastian chuckle as he was set down.

"I think I should tell you that the palace that your Queen lived in is an exact replica of this one. When it was built the architect had a contract with the demon who built this. So, the demon actually built it and just made it look like this."

Ciel nodded. "That makes sense."

Sebastian stopped and looked down at Ciel. "Love promise me you will stay close. And that when we get to the throne room stay slightly behind me. I trust my parents but not anyone else. Please tell me you will do as I say for once."

Ciel could tell Sebastian was not kidding. "I promise, but if that demoness is here and tries to touch you again I don't promise to stay calm. I will throw her across the room."

Sebastian smirked, "I can agree to that. Just don't throw her towards my dad."

"I promise"

As they walked in they were greeted by two servants.

"My prince," one of them said. "The King and Queen are expecting you. We were sent to escort you and your companion to the throne room."

Sebastian nodded his head. "Thank you, now please take us straight to them. I wish to get this over with as soon as possible."

Sebastian and Ciel fallowed the two into the castle. They walked down long halls and staircase's. Ciel internally smirked. He knew how to navigate this place, due to the fact he had been in its doppelganger so many times. He was wandering if the knowledge would come in handy. Before he knew it, they were at the throne room. Two guards that stood before the doors bowed at Sebastian and opened the door. Just as he had promised, Ciel stood slightly behind Sebastian. As they walked into the throne room Ciel noticed a lot of eyes were on him. He was used to this so he put on his normal stoic and confidant demeaner that made people see he was more mature than he looked. That he has looked at the face of death and laughed more time then should be healthy for a person.

Sebastian looked back at his master and smirked. He knew Ciel would be like this. Showing he was not afraid of a room full of the most powerful demons in existence. That he belonged here and no one could challenge him. When the pair came to the thrones they bowed and looked up at Sebastian's Parents.

His dad sat to the left and his mom on his right. His father had the same raven black hair but it was slicked back. He was about the same height as Sebastian with skin only slightly tanner than his son. His fascial structure was a bit sharper then Sebastian's too. Ciel didn't know if he had a different eye color because his eyes glowed bright demon red. Sebastian's mother had long midnight purple hair. Her eyes were the same maroon as Sebastian's and her face was softer than Sebastian's. Sitting down she looked a little shorter than both Sebastian and his dad. The Queen wore a pail blue medieval looking dress with a circlet of pail gold around her head. The King had on a suit that looked like something the vis count Druid would where. Around his head was a crown of black gold and rubies.

Both of them seemed to look right past their son right at Ciel. The boy had to admit that they were slightly intimidating but he would not let it show. The king finally laid his eyes on his son.

"Fidelis, it has come to my attention that you have gone against my order. That you have mated with someone other than Suraimu. Would you like to explain yourself?"

Sebastian sighed, "Father yes, it is true that I have mated someone other than Suraimu. But I have not gone against your orders. I believe what your orders were that at the moment I returned to this world I had a months' time to find and be mated to a cat demon. I have returned not even an hour ago so I have not broken the time limit. Even more so I am mated to a cat demon." Sebastian stepped aside so the two could have a full view of Ciel.

Ciel stepped forward, he let his tail swing so they could see that he was indeed a cat demon. He did the half bow Sebastian did to him then looked up. "My king, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. I was known as the Earl Phantomhive and the Queens guard dog. I have been mated to your son for over a year now and have been a demon for a year. I was the human that your son was contracted to before. In exchange for my soul he was to serve as my butler and do whatever I ordered him to. He was never to lie or betray me. He was to serve me and keep me alive till I got revenge on all of those who ruined my life and he had eaten my soul. As strange as it seems we fell in love. After only a few months your son mated us and then the day after I was kidnapped by a demon named Claude. Before Sebastian could save me, the demon turned me into what I am now. In the year fallowing we found out that the Queen of England was the one who had my life destroyed. Even though my side of the contract has been finished Sebastian may never eat my soul because I no longer have one. Not that he would want to but all the same. I don't know what lie Suraimu has spun for you but I swear everything I just said is true. If you did indeed tell my mate that he was to be matted to a cat demon then he has fallowed your orders. Now that I think about it that might be why I am a cat demon. So that we could stay together."

While Ciel talked the king sat quietly. He seemed to ponder what was being said. When Ceil mentioned Claude he scowled and balled his hand into a fist. As Ciel's story came to a close he stood up from his thrown and started to speak.

"And what happened to Claude after this? I should tell you he was a wanted criminal."

Ciel smirked, "My lord he is dead. Sebastian squished the spider right after he found me. The spider was trying to make your son suffer by making it were he could never take my soul. If he really wanted him to suffer he should have either stolen my soul or killed me."

"Why do you call him Sebastian? I'm sure you know by now his given name id Fidelis."

"When the contract started he told me to give him a name. I gave him Sebastian. when we arrived here he told me that even though his name was Fidelis I could continue to call him by the name I gave him."

"I see, and can you prove what you say is true? I can see the mating symbol but I want proof that you were once human. I know it's impossible for a demon to take on a demon master. Order him to do something that he would never do on his own. Tell him to do something that would make him disgusted." The King stopped for a minute. An evil smile played on his lips. "If you want to prove that you are telling the truth then order him to kiss Suraimu like he would kiss you."  
(hehehe, the Queen of Cliff Hangers strikes again)

 **Authors Note: Hoped you liked this chapter I know not much happened but hay this story is no where close to done. See you in the next chapter. Till then R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey, I know another chapter! I finally got time to post! I hope you like this and no it is not another cliff hanger chapter so you can sigh in relief. I own none of this except my plot and my OCs.**

Ciel stood trying not to lose his temper but could not stop his eyes from glowing. Before Ciel could say or do something that could get him killed, the raven demon stepped forward.

Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel to hold him back. "Father that would be against your better interest. Test if what we are saying is true if you must but do not ask me to kiss anyone but my mate. I'm afraid that you would have to clean up a mess if you did that. My Ciel is a vary jealous demon. He almost killed Suraimu when she burst into my house and kissed me. I don't think he would take kindly to me kissing her again even if he knew I had no other choice."

A thought then came to Ciel. He smirked and moved Sebastian's hand off his shoulder. "My king I think that I have a better idea. How about I tell Sebastian he is not to touch me in any way for twenty for hours? I am aloud to touch him but he is not to lay a single finger on me till the time allotted is up."

Sebastian looked down at his mate in horror. He knew Ciel had some twisted way to make this fall in his favor. Nothing about the look on his mate's face told him that he would enjoy whatever he had planned. Sebastian knew he had shown the worry on his face when his father started laughing.

"That idea seems to scare my son quite a bit. I think I will agree with that. But how will I know if he brakes the order?"

"We come back tomorrow, and I order him to tell the truth. It's a part of the contract that he never allowed to lie to me. So, if I tell him to answer a question then he is to answer it truthfully."

This time his mother chuckled. "So, if you asked him any question he would answer it without a single false hood. Is this what you are telling me young demon?"

"Yes, my queen. He is forbidden from lying to me."

"Then I think that you can prove what you said is true without any drown out orders. I'll tell you a question to ask him. If he answers this truthfully than I'll know that what you say is true."

Ciel thought about it for a moment. He could always make is mate suffer later. This seemed to him as though his mom was trying to embarrass her son. How could Ciel pass that up? He nodded and the queen motioned for him to walk up to her. The queen leaned down and whispered a question in his ear. Ciel smirked at what the queen had said. When he looked at Sebastian the butler had his hand over his face. Ciel had an idea that Sebastian knew exactly what his mother had told him. The boy walked up to his mate.

"Sebastian do you know what your mother just told me?"

"Ciel, I have a good idea but whether or not she told you what I think she did remains to be seen. To find out you just have to tell me to tell you or not. You know I can never lie to you."

"Sebastian, I order you to tell me. Have you ever had romantic feelings towards anyone other than me? Don't worry about the answer. Your mine now and nothing about the past will change that." Ciel's eye and the back of Sebastian's hand glowed as the order was final.

Sebastian gave his mother a look that clearly said, 'why do you hate me'? "Yes, I did have romantic feelings towards someone. It was almost a hundred years before I met you. I thought he was the one that I would spend eternity with. But he ended up being a selfish bastard who only cared about the title he would get after he became my mate. After I saw his true colors I cast him aside and hardened my heart to everyone I knew. That's why I never cared about what my dad had ordered before I took on the contract with you. I never cared about the cat demon and I know she never cared about me. I never wanted to love, just end up with another broken heart."

"Sebastian, who was this Demon?"

"If you're worried about him coming back don't. I killed him over a year ago. The only good thing I have to say about that demon is that he made it to where we would never be separated by death."

Realization downed Ciel's face. "You were in love with Claude, weren't you?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, I was. He used to be to holder of my heart. The right witch you and only you will hold for the rest of time."

Ciel, smiled and place a chaste kiss on Sebastian's cheek. Ciel then turned to the king. "Do you believe me now? I'm sure that Sebastian would have gone the rest of time not wanting me to know that. Do you trust that what I said was true and I was once human?"

Sebastian's dad smirked, "Yes I can see that what you are saying is true. I would like to hold a ball in your honor. Everyone will know you two are mated. And if anyone is to hurt you in any way, they will have to deal with me. If Sebastian doesn't get to them first."

Ciel mentally groaned but bowed, "Thank you my lord. I am glad we got this sorted out. But my I ask one thing?"

"You may ask, does not mean I will allow what you wish"

"Fair, I only ask that I am not punished for doing anything to Suraimu if she onto Sebastian ever again. I doubt I will can refrain a second time."

The king and queen chuckled and shook their heads. "No, in fact since the law states that any one that touches the mate of a royal is to be put to death you would be in your right. As I see it you are now part of the royal family since you are my son's mate. Just make sure you let her touch him before killing the whore. I'd hate for my husband to have to kill you for the murder of a Demon." The queen went back to her throne and sat.

"Thank you, my Queen. I promise that I will not do anything foolish. Your son will make sure of that." And with that Sebastian and Ciel turned to leave the throne room. They walked in silence till they were outside the palace gates.

"That went rather well don't you think?"

"I don't think it went perfect. I could have gone all eternity without telling you I used to love Claude."

Ciel smiled and grabbed his mate's hand. "Sebastian, I would have most likely have heard it any way. The whore might have told me to make me mad at you. Or your mom might have tried to tell some sort of story and it come up. If you think I'm mad, I'm not. I don't really care. The demon is dead so I don't have to worry about to jealous rivals trying to make us leave one another. Oh, I do have a question for you. When your mom talked to me before she told me the question she told me a passed the test. Do you know what test that would be?"

Sebastian chuckled and picked Ciel up. "Yes, actually I do. You see when my dad said for you to tell me to kiss Suraimu, he was seeing how you would react. See, you and Suraimu switched places. If I was told to kiss you she would not have a problem with it. Meaning she really didn't care for me. But in all reality my dad knew I would never do it even if you ordered me too. A demon's name has power. We normally get our personalities from our name. My name means Faithful Ciel. If I was to do something that was not faithful to you or anyone else I cared about I would weaken. Depending on the severity depends on how much. Something like kissing someone other than you would probably but me in terrible shape. My dad and mom knew this and now since you do you know I would never be unfaithful to you no matter what." Sebastian kissed Ciel's cheek before taking off towards their new home.

 **Authors Note: Hoped you liked this. I don't know when I will be posting the next chapter. I have a lot of stuff going on and I can't even wright the story. I wish I could and I will as soon as I can. I am sorry this is not how I thought things would go this year. I will try my best to post something before the end of September but no promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey peoples guess what. new chapter! No, i do not have my own computer but i have access to one finally. I would like to say that i will be posting once a month at the least. I my life does not have much writing time right now. But I hope you will bare with me. Oh, and i own nothing but the plot so no suing me.  
WARNINGS: Youi, BOYxBOY, LEMON**

They had barely entered the house before Sebastian had pinned Ciel to the wall. Ciel could feel the tension that had over taken his mate.

"Ciel, mind telling me what that was that you tried to pull back there?"

Ciel sighed and chuckled, "Well, you know how I am. I try to get something out of any situation. And if I had the thought of an interesting night well I guess you can sue me."

"Ciel, I've taught you a lot about demons. One of the first things was not to tease one. And I know that's all you would do if your plan had gone through. So, how should I punish you for your, would be little stunt?"

Ciel smirked, "Sebastian you are going to do noth…" Ciel was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into his own. Sebastian didn't wait to slip his tongue into inside Ciel's mouth. Not even giving Ciel a chance to fight back he took control as teeth clashed and his tongue explored the familiar cavern. He didn't care what the young one had planned but he wasn't going to have any of it. He had pulled that crap in front of his parents, and he was not going to let that slide. He finally pulled away and he placed a hand on Ciel's mouth to keep him from talking.

"I don't care how you thought this night would go. You went to far. I don't mind your games in privet but bringing them up in front of my father. Not a smart move. I guess you have a little left to learn if you think that you could pull what you did and get away with it. I know you know what happens when you tease me or tick me off. I'm know you remember the night we mated. I don't take well to things being out of my control."

Ciel gulped, Sebastian's eyes were as bright as flames. He really didn't think he took things to far but apparently, he was wrong. He had never meant to tick off his mate but then he was not perfect. He knew he was in for it tonight. Next thing he knew Sebastian had ran them to their room and pined Ciel to the bed. The boy listened as Sebastian chanted in the demon tongue. He knew what was happening. When Sebastian stopped, the young lord watched his lover let go of his hand, and then attach his lips to Ciel's neck. He looked up at the familiar black cord attaching his wrists to the headboard. Ciel chuckled Before attempting to brake them, thinking it was the same cord from before.

"Ciel, don't even try. I know you have grown stronger. That's why I changed the spell. The old bonds you could have broken easily. Theses, well I might be able to brake them but it would be with some difficulty"

Ciel's ears laid flat on his head in defeat. The young demon sighed and closed his eyes. He should have known Sebastian would not have used the same cord. He felt lips lock onto his pulse point. As the lips moved Ciel found it harder and harder to keep his eyes shut. He wanted to see the being that made his skin feel like it was on fire. A sudden heat and wetness around his left nipple made his back arch.

Sebastian ran his fangs across his mates hardening nub. After making the first nub nice and hard, he left it and gave the right the same treatment. The older demon's lips move down nipping and sucking Ciel's skin. Sebastian's removed his lips. He looked down at his panting mate.

Ciel tried to calm his breath. Gods he loved how Sebastian made him feel. But just as soon as the lips left they came back. Wrapping around his member and sucking hard. Ciel hips bucked up but strong hands held him down. Ciel felt teeth on the underside of his member and threw his head back moaning. His head thrashed back and forth as Sebastian abused his member. The young demon pulled on the ropes. Oh gods, he wanted to touch his mate. He wanted to tug on those ebony locks. But the binds on his hands were just too strong. Ciel could feel himself reaching his end.

"Sebas… tian nah, I I'm GAH!" The older demon started to suck harder. Ciel screamed as fangs racked crossed his member. Sebastian gave one more, hard suck, making Ciel fall over the edge. Ciel came, screaming the name of his mate. His back arched off the bed as he pulled as hard as he could at the cord.

"Ciel, you have the most beautiful voice. And only I get to hear you like this." The voice of his mate washed over Ciel's ears. He felt Sebastian lean over him and soon felt the other demon's breath roll over the skin of his face. The raven demon had stayed in his true form. His black wings laid around them like a canopy. Ciel wished he could touch the plumage.

Ciel was surprised when Sebastian's lips pushed against his own but soon started kissing back. Ciel was so entranced by the kiss that he never noticed the finger rubbing his entrance. And he barely noticed the slick digit enter. Not long after that the second finger entered and Ciel moaned into the kiss. Seconds later the third finger entered and stretched the young demon further. Ciel was pulling at the cord, trying his hardest to brake the strong binds. Oh, how he wanted to touch his mate. Feel the muscles move under his hand. His wished he could break the binds. He felt the fingers leave him and he knew what was coming next. But all he felt was something probing at his entrance.

"Say what you want Ciel. I want you to beg for it."

"Sebastian, please, gods please. I need you in me. Ple...ah!" before he could even finish his sentence, he was thrusted into hard. He felt Sebastian sill for a moment before starting a slow but hard pace. Ciel's back arched and he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. The new position let him be filled even more. A few more thrusts and Ciel felt a wave of pleasure as that bundle of nerves inside of him was struck.

"Sebastian, please faster harder. Gah!" He arched his back as he felt his prostate get struck fast and hard with every movement Sebastian made.

He pulled at the binds on his hands and this time they broke. Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian's shoulders. He heard the demon chuckle but could not tell why. Ciel was groaning as Sebastian reached between them and started pumping his member in time with the thrusts. When Sebastian bit into his shoulder, Ciel just went over the edge. He dug his finger nails into his mate's shoulder when he felt the warmth of his release inside of his. They both stilled as they rode the wave of their orgasm. After a few minutes, he felt Sebastian remove himself from him. When Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel the young demon just cuddled into his mate. He felt fingers run through his hair and started to make a purring sound.

The prince chuckled to Ciel's annoyance.

"Why do you like it when I purr? It's not like I can help it. It's just something that happens when I'm content and you play with my hair."

"It's amusing that someone who use to hate cats has so many things in common with them. You are a cat demon, you have soft hair just like most cat's fur. You pure because you like it when I pet you. You are demanding, and the uncanny ability to get into trouble and come out unscathed for the most part."

Ciel rolled his eyes and cuddled into Sebastian. "You are a cat obsess moron. Just shut up so we can sleep."

Sebastian sighed and pulled the covers over them. Sleeping was the one human thing that Ciel had yet to get over. He still needed sleep in order to function properly the next day. Not that he had a problem with it. He always liked the innocent look on Ciel's face in sleep. He kissed the top of the young ex-earl head before he too dosed off.

 **Author Note: Hoped you liked it and will stay with me. Till then R &R**

 **Midnight out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I'm late and the chapter is just changed. I had writers block and tried to continue this story. But no matter how hard i tried i could not get it. I finally found got over it so this is how the story is going now.**

The next day Ciel woke to a cold bed. As he reached out to where his mate was supposed to be laying his hand found a piece of paper.

 ** _My dear Bocchan,_**

 ** _My parents wish to talk with me about my time with you. I would have woken you. However, I know you have not completely settled into your demon powers and need your rest. I will not be more than two hours and should be home shortly after your waking._**

 ** _Love,  
Your Pawn_**

Ciel smiled at the little jokes in the note and stretched out on the bed. He rolled off the bed and walked over to a pitcher with water in it. Poring it into the bowl beside it and washing his face. He didn't really know what to do, so he decided to look around the manor. Not really caring he walked out of the room in just his night shirt. He walked down the hall looking in almost every door that seemed to be of interest. It seemed that mostly there where unused bedrooms, but he found a few game rooms and an extensive library. In a side door he found a room full of music instruments. He chuckled and backed out shutting the door. While looking around he found scrolls and different form of books that span back as far as even Ciel can't name all the civilizations. _Well now I know where he got all his knowledge from_. _Even for a demon he knows why too much._

Ciel jumped when he heard a knock on the front door. But sadly, it took him a while to find it. _I need to learn the layout of this place._ As he opened the door he found what looked to be a pie box on the ground with a note on top.

 ** _Dear Ciel,_**

 ** _I'm so glad you have given Fidelis second chance at love please except this as a gift of my appreciation. I don't know if you knew this, but we demons can eat more than souls. There are a few plants that grow here with fruit we can eat. So, I had some made into a pie. Fidelis told me you liked sweets as a human. So, enjoy and I hope you will come to visit me soon._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Your Mother-in-law_**

Ciel smiled and picked up the box. He walked to a small sitting room just off the entrance hall. Placing the box on the table he tried to find something to eat it with. After searching for ever he finally found a fork. _I guess it makes sense. I mean demons don't eat much so why have a lot of utensils._ He opened the box and a white powder flowed out filling the air. Ciel jumped back but still inhaled some of the powder. He covered his mouth to prevent himself from taking more in. but the damage was all ready done. He started to feel dizzy. He tried to walk out of the room and made it to the Entrance hall before falling to the floor as his world went black.

 **Authors Note: I know I know it is still short. But its all i can do. please bare with me. Well ill see you peoples next month.**

 **Midnight OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note : Hey look who is back from the dead. I know it's been two years and I am sorry to the umpteenth degree. my life has been crazy the last few years. I got a computer my siblings broke it didn't have the money to fix it. Got a new job had to move houses and all this other kind of stuff. I'm sorry that I've neglected my stories. I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those authors that just paused in the middle of stories and took a long hiatus that was not my intent and I am truly sorry. But I'm back now and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Sebastian was mentally exhausted. He had gone over the entire five years of him being with Ciel in the human world with his parents. He loved them but sometimes he wished they didn't take such an interest in his life. He was deep in thought when he entered the gate to his home and froze. No matter how hard he tried he could not cence Ciel. Sebastian ran and broke the door as he entered the house. The first thing that hit him was a strange smell. A demon he never recognized centaurs all over the place. He ran through ever hall and searched every room. In the end all he found was a box with some powdered plant in it and a small note.

 **My dear,**

 **I don't know what kind of spell the human put you under but don't worry I know how to fix it. All you need to do is stay where you are. No matter how much the little whore calls for you. If can you break your contract I'll kill him for you. Then you and me could be mated at last. Wait for me my sweet. If all goes well I should be there by midnight. Just stay where you are.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Your one** _ **true**_ **mate.**

Sebastian didn't even try to stop the change. In the blink of an eye he was in his full demon form. A demonic screen shook the walls as the paper in his hand burst into flames. Sebastian was about to fly through the window when a knock on the door made him still. He stalked to the entrance hall and looked through the busted door. A red haired wolf demon coward at the door. He found the source of the strange smell.

"Fidelis my name is Kana. I'm the brother of Suraimu please let me explain before killing me I promise I have a good reason for helping her."

Sebastian didn't hesitate to rush forward and pin Kana to the wall. "You have exactly one minute to explain where my mate is and why I shouldn't kill you this moment."

Kana whimpered under the sheer power of Sebastian. "I promise I didn't have a choice my sister she kidnapped my mate too. She's holding him hostage. She promised me that if I help get your mate out of the house she would release him but she still hasn't. I need your help to get him back. Please, Daisuke he… he is pregnant with our pup. I need you must understand I would do anything to protect him."

Sebastian could feel the fear and Truth bowling off of the wolf demon. He slowly released his hold on his neck and took a step back. "I understand. Different situations I probably be just like you. But trust me when I say this if you're planning anything and if anything happens to Ciel, you will be the first to die."

Kana nodded and slowly made his way for the door. "I understand, but I just want my mate safe. Now we must hurry. My sister has something planned. I'll explain on the way."

At that moment he felt a faint burn and Ciel's voice weekly plead, _Sebastian, please help me._

 **Authors Note: Hey it's me again. I hope you liked this chapter. Yes I know it's short but it's something and I'll give you more next time. I know I know I said that last time and y'all have no rwasre to trust me. I hope I'll gain that trust back**

 **MIDNIGHT OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Guess who's back. And not a two year gap I'd like to add. So I thought since I had another chapter written I'd go ahead and post it to make up for the hiatus. but don't expect this every week I'm hoping to be able to go back to my regular schedule of posting once a week. No promises life is still hectic I'm not quite moved into my new house. Plus I'm writing on my phone. It is really hard to write a story texting. If any of you read my other stories they are currently still on hiatus due to the fact I can only do one story at a time on my phone because my phone is stupid. Okay well time for your chapter. See you at the end.**

Ciel consciousness slowly came back to him. His eyes as heavy as they felt slowly began to open. He moved his arms and legs and found this legs bund to a long chain on the wall. His vision was blurry and it took him a minute for him to register the rest of the room around him. The floor was made of dirt in the walls a hard Stone. The only light was a single candle in the middle of the the other side of the room chained to wall was another figure. He was dirty so it was hard to tell what color his fur was but from the shape of his ears and tail Ciel would have to guess he was a fox or something close to that. He appeared to be holding something close to his chest but as the cat demons eyes came back to full use he could see that it was the demons stomach was bulging out. Ciel sat up slowly, his body still heavy from the drug he had in hailed. His cat ears twitched as they caught the smallest noise.

"I'm sorry, please forgive him. Don't kill him please."

Ciel was confused. "Who are you. Where are we?"

"..."

When the demon didn't answer Ciel got up on his feet. He stayed still till he got his balance and walked over to as far as his chains would let him. "Look we are both chained to the wall. You know more I do so when me mate comes to get me you need to be on my good side or I can't promise your safety. Explain to me all you know and then I'll see about getting us both out of here."

The fox looked up at him with what Ciel thought would have been stunning blue eyes had they not been dulled by fear and tiredness. "I'm so sorry about this. Im Daisuke, my mate, Kana, he took you. But I swear he only did it to protect me. I'm pregnant with our pup and his sister she... She promised I wouldn't be hurt or the pup if he did what she said. She took me and locked me in here. Barely giving me enough food to survive. I haven't had a bath in days but every once in a while he's able to come and see me. My mate, he told me what he had to do. He was to leave a package on your door and wait for you to open it and pass out. The contents apparently some kind of plant that only affects cat demons. His parents used to use it on Suraimu when she would got to wild. It knocks them out for a few hours. Then evene when they woke up they would be groggy and week hours after that. When you passed out he was to bring you here and I was supposed to be set free. He brought you in and she she threw him out of the cage and lock the door. I don't know where he is or what's going on or what even they have planned for you but please! Don't let your mate kill mine. I swear he wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for me being here. P-plus we have our pup on the way. I can't raise it by myself."

Ciel knew when people were lying. And he could tell the fox wasn't. He laid his hand on his head trying to calm him down. The breakdown sort of reminding him of Elizabeth's over reactions. "I can't promise much but I do know that if your mate is still alive by the time Sebastian gets here then I will keep him from doing anything. But knowing Sebastian he will give your mate time to explain just long enough to know where I am. If the two stories match up then there's no worries you your mate and your pup will be fine. Now if you'll excuse me I need to call for my mate."

"I've tried calling for mine to come in here and he's never heard me. And he's normally around. He'd get me out of here but the only one that can open the door is his sister."

Ciel smirked and finally let his eyes catch the light making Daisuke gasp in shock. "Daisuke, trust me when I say I have a deeper connection with my mate then any other. I'd explain but I think getting out of here is more important." Ceil was about to call out when a large Stone on the far side suddenly disappeared. When the dust settled, Suraimu stood where the rock used to be. She smirked at Ciel before running over and pinning him to the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you he won't come anyway. I figured out your little scheme as long as you're around and you hold him under your spell. As long as he obeys my letter this will all be over. It will fade and I will break that little contract of yours. Then Fidelis will finally be all mine. You little whore stole him from me and I will make you pay." She let her claws elongated and rip into Ciel's flesh. He grunted in pain not letting her get the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but Sebastian will always be mine. Only spell happening here was when we created the contract. And there is no way to break it. You think you're so smart you think he'll listen to you he's on his way here right now. He can sense me and all I have to do is call out his name and he'll know exactly where I am. You better let me go or your next breath will be your last"

The brown haired cat hissed at him and Smack him across the face. Letting her claws digging and leave long scratches across this cheek. "You're lying. He was promised to me you couldn't stand that so you cast some spell. I don't care if you were a human or always demon. You took what is mine and I can never forgive that. He is mine and I will be Queen of the demons one day. No one will stand in the way of my love and my rightful crown."

"You bitch, you don't love him you love his position and his power. You'll never get to know him the way I have you don't know his favorite color you don't know his favorite animal you don't know anything about him other than he's the son of the king and queen. You would never respect him, you would take all of his power, you would abuse it and everyone be after your head. I'm going to give you one last chance, let me go and run far away and just maybe Sebastian won't sink his claws into your heart."

At this Suraimu snapped. She slashed, hit and punched and Ciel had no way to counter. When she finally stepped away towards the door Ciel was laying on the floor weak and bleeding. He looked at the door and as she was changing the spell to replace the rock he put all his strength into one final sentence. "Sebastian, please help me." And the world went black.

 **Authors Note: hehehe, I'm mean I know but he have to keep y'all coming back some how. So I hope you guys liked the chapter and will wait (not for two years for the next one. Ok well time to wrap up**

 **MIDNIGHT OUT!**


End file.
